Child safety seats are designed for use in automobiles to protect children from injury. The seats typically provide a passive restraint for the child and are secured to the seat belt assembly or some fixed point in the automobile.
One of the disadvantages of existing child safety seats is that when an infant is placed in the seat during a long trip, the infant must be taken out of the seat to be changed whenever the infant goes potty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,737, issued to Hodge, on Nov. 1, 1994 discloses a convertible multi-functional seat apparatus. This seat apparatus also includes a seat on the cover supported on the seat for movement between a first position adjacent to the seat in which the cover overlies and conceals the opening and a second position remote from the seat in which the covers displaced from and exposes the opening. The potty assembly is disposed in the opening and supported by an internal rim of the seat forming the opening therein. The potty assembly includes a replaceable plastic bag and an annular retainer rings supporting the bag about a peripheral edge portion thereof in the opening by the internal rim of the seat.